A Memorable Date
by Leutheria
Summary: It's an important day for Steven Stone. Wallace asked to meet him and he can't stop his heart from racing.


The former champion found himself fidgeting with his clothing more often than necessary that morning, pulling at this sleeves and adjusting the collar of his shirt. You'd think with the numerous television shows and photo shoots he'd been featured in, he'd know how to present himself and wouldn't be worried of a button or two was out of place. However, there was only one member of his audience this time and he feared he couldn't afford a single malfunction to his hair and wardrobe.

Everyone should know that feeling. Their hearts gets racing, they're flustered and don't feel good enough. And no matter how much time you spend in front of the mirror or the amount of reassuring comments you get, you just can't shake that feeling.

That was how Steven felt that morning.

He admitted it was silly, but acknowledging the problem didn't erase it. He just had to accept that this nervous churning in his stomach wouldn't go away. He took a few deep, calming breaths and put on a confident smile and tore himself away from the mirror and out the door of his home in Mossdeep City.

The sun seemed unusually hot that morning, bearing down on him and his long-sleeve black suit, but the sea breeze did its part in making the weather a little more bearable.

"So today is the big day, huh?"

He turned to his left a little to see a couple of Twins who had paused their training battle to address the former champion. While he was surprised a little confused about how the news had spread, he kept his composure and waved to them.

"It's no big deal, just an average day, really."

He heard their snickering behind him as he walked away. He didn't expect anything less. Tate and Liza may have been intelligent and mature enough to earn a place in the Pokemon League as gymleaders, but they were still quite young and couldn't possibly understand the importance of a situation like this.

The walk towards the Space Center seemed unusually long that morning. When you weren't in the field, you were frequently visiting the center to learn more about their discoveries. From a geological standpoint, there wasn't much you _didn't _know about Earth, but as for other planet you were mystified. Today there was something much more important than some mathematically calculated theories or typical laboratory gossip. While hurrying up the steps, you passed one of the scientists you had become acquainted with since you first started making regular trips.

"Wallace is already inside waiting for you, Steven," He called out as he continued his way down the stairs, casually, as if he didn't understand the importance. Steven's heart skipped a beat. He had expected he would have to wait a few minutes and then he'd use that valuable extra time to wind down a little. He stopped outside the door to the space center for a few moments, and then hesitantly took that first step inside.

Wallace and a few scientists were huddled around a table in the back corner, but having heard the door open and close, they all stopped and turned to greet Steven. The new champion bounded over with a delighted look in his guys and a pearl-colored flowing out behind him.

"I see you got my message, I'm glad you could come!" Wallace cheered, his eyes glittering with energy.

"Of course," Steven managed to choke out in response. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, I mean, it's very important."

Wallace chuckled and nodded his head, just the answer he expected. "You'll never change, will you Steven?" Wallace didn't wait for an answer; he grabbed Steven by the forearm and pulled him towards the table with the rest of the scientists. "Well, here it is."

The scientists shifted to the side and revealed a large sapphire gem resting in a box on the table. It shined brilliantly and it was far brighter than anything Steven had found before. Steven's mouth fell open and he hurried forward, delicately prodding at its deep blue surface, examining it carefully.

"Let's not distract him and leave him be while he handles this…" Wally murmured, pushing the other scientists out of the room.


End file.
